Storage Unit: 438
Hello, my name is Darren. I am writing to you because of something rather unusual me and my friend saw. You see, the reason we got into this "situation" is because we are in to myths and things like that, so we took a myth and put it into play. We live in a city called Philadelphia so we went to a local storage facility. It was said that if you went to the storage facility in Lansdown Ave. and go to a storage place titled "Unit: 438" you would find objects that aren't inanimate. My friend and I, his name being Charles, thought this was incredibly stupid. We decided to go to the storage unit and prove everyone wrong. Getting in, however, should've been tough. When we got there we decided to roam the facility. When we got to the unit, it was open. This creeped me out and I got a chill down my spine. "The exact same storage unit that we are looking for seems to be open; don't you think this is a bit creepy?" I asked Charles. "Yes, but what do you think we were looking for? For God's sake, we're looking for something creepy, so here you go!" Charles remarked. "I know, but I think it's creepy that this exact same unit is open and no one cares," I said. "Whatever, just take advantage and explore!" Charles said in a happy way. This wasn't like Charles, not at all. He had always been the scared one, the hesitant one. He would never be calm about something like this. I observed him and I decided to let it go so I wouldn't creep myself out. Before we walked in, I noticed that the garage door was highly dented. This was very odd considering beating doors isn't a common hobby. When we walked in, we noticed something unnerving. Each and every object was miscellaneous. Every object seemed out of place and it bothered me. They ranged from green horse toys to a frame of a shack (a small one at least). Then I looked closely at the objects. Every single one of them had a name written on it. The names were all different and written super neatly. By now I was shaking since this storage unit was actually creepy and I felt as if something was wrong. I was right because out of nowhere, the door shut. I tried lifting it, but it was locked. I was sobbing silently by then, because I knew something really was up with this unit. Since the only light was off, we couldn't see a thing. I thought I heard noises similar to a low rung bell, but I can't tell if I was hearing things or if it was really there since I was really scared. The only light bulb in the room started to flicker and this made me feel even worse. I had a weird feeling something had changed. Of course, I was right. After a few minutes, the light turned on. Every object in the room was replaced with other random things, and something else changed. The objects all had names on them, but they were all different names and were written upside down and backwards. The handwriting was sloppier and eerie. I believed everything people said was true before I even saw it. I just wanted to leave. One thing was still odd, however; Charles was still acting happy and calm. Why was he like this? I just needed to know. "Charles, why aren't you helping out? Why aren't you yourself? Please just tell me what's up!" I said. "Susan, please be quiet. Jessie stop passing out. Anthony, stop screaming for mother," Charles said. "Wait, what? Charles, please stop trying to scare me!" I yelled. "To stare death in the eye," Charles silently said. "Why are you talking like this? Why won't you explain?" I asked him? "Jones was fun. Robert was too. Why isn't everyone like them?" Charles said to himself. "Charles-" I then realized what was going on, well, partially at least. Charles was somehow involved in this mess. He had done something to those people. I wondered if the names on the objects had any connection whatsoever. They must have! Charles started to grin when the light turned off. Oh no, not again. When it turned back on, I screamed in fear. Every single object was a doll, facing me. Each one was frowning with big holes on the eyes. Once again, more names were on them. Charles was laughing, but his face had changed. His veins were black and his skin was pale. I laid down and cried. I wanted to go home and live a normal life. This wasn't right. It then dawned on me. Charles had spread the rumors across town. He had persuaded me to come here. Every bit of this was his game. "Charles, I know what you did!" I yelled. "Good, everything has gone as planned," he happily said. "Charles, let me go. You got what you wanted. Go terrorize somebody else," I said. "Darren wasn't finished. Rachel was next," he said. "What do you mean I'm not finished? Who is Rachel and what are you going to do to her?" I asked. The lights went out after that. Upon the room lighting back up laid the most terrifying thing there. The walls had all the pictures of the children he had killed. There was no blood in the photos. Everything was cleaned up. However, each corpse had a word carved on it. "Defiant" was put on one and "Fearful" was put on the other. Each body had a unique word describing it. After I saw this the door opened, and I did not hesitate to run out. Here's the thing. I returned to see if it was there. I had brought some police officers to come with, but what we found was shocking. The unit wasn't there. I knew exactly what happened. Charles somehow "moved the unit" to another location only to find a specific person to torment. Rachel. If you are named Rachel and meet someone named Charles, run. Don't ever come back. I have gone through hell and back but in order to stop this awful madness, you need to prevent Charles from finding you. Also, never go to a unit numbered 438. Category:Places